Spike and Nadia Chronicles, Chapter 3
by spikesangel
Summary: Spike and Nadia vacation in Mexico only to meet up with Drusilla. REVIEW PLEASE!


Disclaimer: I own nothing Buffy...except the new characters and this plot.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Spike and Nadia recuperate in Mexico, only to meet up with someone special.

Author's Note: I am editing and revising all my stories, so don't expect any new ones soon. This is the edited and improved version of this story.

The Spike and Nadia chronicles

By: Spike's Angel

Part 3: "My Moon and My Stars"

*1*

Nadia lay on the cold sands of the Cancun beach, staring up at the beautiful Mexican sky. Her mind was at peace, she had eaten well, she was well rested, and best of all, her darling Spike was almost fully recovered. Tonight, after two weeks of worry, Nadia was assured that he was gong to be okay. She rolled onto her stomach and lay her head on her arms, thinking of her love. 

They had been in Cancun only two days, in Mexico itself for a week and a half. She had stolen money from a rich American man vacationing in Tijuana, enough to support her and Spike for three months. They didn't need much, just hotel accommodations. Nadia glanced up and looked at the beautiful Hotel Princesa where they were currently staying, and where Spike lay asleep. Nadia sighed and stood up, remembering that she needed to bring Spike something to eat. Sand fell off her bikini-clad body in torrents. Irritated, Nadia decided to go for a swim to wash it off, and headed for the ocean. 

There was no one else around as she stood in the water, waves clashing around her. Nadia shivered slightly, goose bumps rising along her already cold arms. She hugged herself and looked out over the ocean, feeling the wind blow around her face. "So peaceful..." she thought happily. A movement behind her made Nadia turn around quickly, anger rushing through her body at the interruption to her thoughts. 

"'ello, luv," a British voice whispered. "Spike!" Nadia cried. "You shouldn't be out here! You're not strong enough yet!" Spike smiled and reached out to pull her close. "I want t' 'unt wi' ya, Nadia," he said as he rubbed her back. Nadia relaxed and hugged him close. "Dearest of Spikes, are you sure?" Spike answered with a grin and took her hand. "C'mon, luv. I 'eard a couple of voices over this way as I came down. Wanna go 'ave some dinner?" Nadia patted her stomach. "You're going to make me fat," she whined. Spike chuckled and pulled her along. "I'll still love ya, my dark angel, even if you're a thousand pounds. I would, 'owever, put ya on a diet." Nadia giggled and followed her love into the darkness.

They heard the voices coming from a small grove of palm trees by a group of sand dunes. Nadia tiptoed up to the trees and hid behind one, looking to see who was there. A well figured buxom blonde woman lay on the sand, her bikini top off and crumpled in the sand. A big, buff man lay on top of her, his brown hair wet and tangled. The woman moaned as the man rubbed her thighs and began to kiss them. Nadia grinned wickedly and motioned for Spike to come see. He nestled up close to Nadia's body and glanced down at the lovers. A smile spread along his face as his face turned vamp. Nadia felt her face change and the two vampires walked out from behind the tree.

The woman looked up to see Spike standing above her. She began to scream and tried to get up. The man glared up at Spike, his face full of anger that quickly changed into a mask of fear. "What the..." he began to cry out. Nadia interrupted him by sticking her fangs into his throat. 

Blood trickled down his chin and he began to pray. The words stuck in his throat as blood filled up his lungs. Nadia pulled him off the woman and lay him on the ground, her face never moving off his throat. Spike grabbed the screaming woman's neck and pulled her up off the ground. "Sweet Jesus..." the woman whispered as Spike sank his teeth in her neck. 

Nadia rose from the ground and smiled up at Spike, her face smeared with blood. Spike dropped the woman's lifeless body and strode up to Nadia. Taking her face in his hands, he cleansed her face of all traces of blood with his tongue. Nadia sighed softly and caressed his cheek, her face returning to normal. "The sun will be up in a few minutes," she said, tracing his lips with her finger. Spike nodded. "Let's get back t' th' 'otel then, sweets." The two vampires joined hands and began walking towards the hotel, oblivious of the dark-haired woman watching them from behind a sand dune. "My Spike..." the woman whispered, and turned to walk the opposite direction.

*2*

Back at the hotel, hours later, Nadia and Spike lay sleeping side-by-side in the king-sized bed. Spike slept soundly, but Nadia moved around restlessly. "I need to wake up..." her unconscious mind told herself, but the dream kept coming...

_Nadia stood on the lonesome beach, the wind blowing the salty water all around her until she was blinded. She took a few steps, wanting to wake up but couldn't. Turning around, all she could see was water. She took a few more steps, then stopped at the sight of a woman standing before her. The woman's features were blurred by the water, and all Nadia could see was dark hair and eyes on a pale face, settled on a body clothed in a red tank top and black skirt. The woman laughed, making Nadia angry. "Who are you?" Nadia called. "Is it you that are sending this dream?" The woman didn't answer, laughing again. Nadia tried to penetrate the mind of the woman to find out what she wanted. To her surprise, the woman's mind and psychic powers were almost as powerful as her own, powerful enough to keep Nadia from reading her mind. Nadia stepped back, shocked and a little fearful. _

The woman smiled and pointed at Nadia. "It's time for you to leave my Spike," the woman said in a singsong voice. "His Black Goddess is back, so he will have no need for you anymore. The stars have spoken, and they say that you must die by the hand of the Princess." Nadia growled deep in her throat. "Spike is not yours, bitch. He is mine, and he always has been. Who are you, anyway? Don't you know who I am?" The woman smiled again and began to walk away. "I will see you again soon, to get my Spike back." Nadia snarled and began to run after the woman. A light glared in front of her, hindering her vision, and she felt herself waking up.

She sat up in bed quickly, blood-tinged sweat trickling down her face. Spike shifted quietly and opened his eyes. He sat up the second he saw Nadia's panicked expression. "Luv? Wha' is it?" Nadia hugged herself, trembling. "Spike, I-I had...a dream, and..." She closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. Spike took her in his arms and smoothed her hair. "What was the dream about, sweets?" Nadia related her dream to Spike, watching as his face grew into a mask of horror. 

When she finished, he ground his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair. "It was Drusilla," he said finally. Nadia knitted her eyebrows together. "Drusilla? Your ex?" Spike nodded. Nadia got out of bed and began to pace the room. "Spike, you never told me that she was psychic," she said cuttingly. He glared at her. "I told ya she was crazy." Nadia threw up her hands in disgust. "That Drusilla isn't crazy, Spike! She has powers, strong powers that affect her all the time! I could sense it, this persona of power. Mentally, she is almost as strong as I am! I could kill her easily in a battle of telekinetic or physical ability, but mentally..." 

Spike glowered at her. "Why d' ya want t' kill 'er, Nadia?" "Why?" Nadia cried. "Because she wants to kill me, that's why! She wants to take you away, and I won't allow it!" Spike felt his anger fade as he watched Nadia pace in worry. He got up and went to her, taking her soft body in his arms and held her close. "No one can ever take me from ya, sweets," he whispered. Nadia felt tears running down her cheeks as she stood in silence. Spike, noticing, picked her up and carried her to the bed. 

"D' ya want me t' prove it t' ya, my lovely Dark Angel?" he asked as he stripped her of her underwear and T-shirt. Nadia smiled through her tears and caressed his cheek.Spike pulled off his boxers and stood above her, looking up and down her perfectly formed body. She shivered slightly and reached out to him, pulling him on top of her. He caressed her sex with his hand, making her moan quietly. Nadia bit her lip as Spike's other hand rubbed her nipple, making it stiffen. He spread her legs and slid his hardness into her as she gasped with pleasure. Nadia watched him as he rode her, love filling her heart for her Spike. "To hell with Drusilla..." she thought as her body began to twitch in orgasm.

*3* 

That night, Nadia and Spike walked hand-in-hand along the beach, full after their meal of two very delicious teenagers. They walked in silence, each thinking of Drusilla. Spike was reminiscing about his life with her and his false feelings of love, while Nadia, too absorbed in her own thoughts to read his, was thinking of what she would do when Drusilla showed herself for real. She was so involved in thinking up ways to kill Drusilla that she didn't hear the group of vampires behind them until it was too late.

"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled as four vampires grabbed him from all sides and threw him to the ground. Nadia fell on her knees in the sand, the sudden attack shocking her senses. She came to in time to see the four vampires putting thick chains on Spike's arms and legs. Three other vampires walked up to her and tried to grab her arms. Nadia felt her face change in anger and she stood up. 

All three vampires rushed her, and Nadia moved out of the way only to grab one by the hair and throw him to the ground. With a growl, she shoved her hand into his chest and grasped his heart, squeezing until it was nothing but a bloody pulp. The vamp screamed as he turned to ashes. Behind her, one of the two vampires that rushed her turned to his comrade, saying "Remember what the Mistress said! If we cover her eyes, she is powerless!" Nadia turned around quickly and glared at the two vampires, who began to tremble in fear. "Who sent you?" she screamed. "Was it Drusilla?" She was so angry, she didn't see one of the others slink around behind her, removing his shirt quietly. "Well? Who...oh!" 

Nadia felt a white object plaster itself around her face, turning her world to darkness. She jerked away and tried to pull it off, but in vain. She felt hands grab her legs, causing her to fall face down in the sand. She heard Spike calling her name, and then quiet as she felt his presence disappear. "No!" she cried, and tried to free herself from the vampires who held her. "Spike! Where are you?" Anger swelled within her as she gathered up all her power and felt it rise. "Mother Lillith, I need you!" she whispered and with a rush of energy, Nadia pushed the power out of her body and felt it surge away in vibes of heat with an attack she never knew she had. She felt the hands go off her body and she scrambled to her feet, listening to the pained screams of the vampires stop suddenly.

Nadia untangled the shirt from her face and looked around frantically for Spike. He and the vampires that lived were nowhere in sight. "Spike! Spiiiiike! Where are you?" Nadia screamed as she ran up the beach toward the hotel. "Spike! _William!_" Nadia dropped to her knees in agony and punched the sand. "Damn!" She clasped her hands together to try and control her trembling. "Calm yourself, Nadia," she thought. "You can find him; all you need to do is search for his mind." 

Nadia lay in the sand and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. Her mind reached out to all the people, demons, and vampires in Cancun, none of which were her Spike. Desperately, she probed harder. Suddenly, she felt someone enter her mind. 

"Hello, kitten," a familiar voice whispered. Nadia growled as she recognized Drusilla's voice. "Where is Spike?" Drusilla laughed. "My Spike is with his Princess. He told me to bring him here." "Liar!" Nadia screamed. "Spike loves me, not you, you insane bitch!" Drusilla clucked her tongue. "Bad kitten! The stars and moon say that I should kill you now for your behavior. There shall be no cakes for you ever again." Nadia shook her head. "Crazy idiot! Where is Spike? If you hurt him, I will not kill you right away, Drusilla! I will make you _suffer_!" Drusilla laughed. "My Spike will be punished for hurting his Princess and her Daddy. The stars say so. He can't be allowed to play for a long time. Ohhh! The moon says to let you hear his punishment. She says that it will make you sad." Nadia gasped in horror. "No! Drusilla, no!" A shock passed through Nadia's mind as she looked through Drusilla's mind's eye. 

Nadia saw Spike, stripped of his shirt, hanging from chains from a ceiling in what looked like an old, unused bar. A female vampire came into view with a bottle of water and a whip. Nadia felt Drusilla smile and motion to the girl, who gingerly removed the cap from the bottle. Spike set his jaw and looked into Drusilla's face. Nadia knew he was reaching out to her. 

"I love you, Nadia! I always 'ave, an' ya know i'!" he cried as the girl poured the contents of the bottle down his stomach. Spike's eyes watered in pain as the liquid moved down his body, leaving a trail of smoke and blood. "Holy water..." Nadia whispered. Spike glared at Drusilla and spit in her direction. "I never loved you, Dru! Never! You're just a crazy slut who likes t' pretend bloody stupid games and who kisses bloody chaos demons. Do you hear me?" 

Nadia felt Drusilla stiffen and say something, but since she was in her mind's eye, nothing could be heard. Spike searched Drusilla's face. "To bloody 'ell wi' you're moon an' stars! I love Nadia! She is my moon an' my stars!" Drusilla made a movement with her hand, and as Nadia watched, the female vampire began to whip Spike on his wounds. She saw nothing else, for Drusilla had pushed Nadia out of her mind. With a start, Nadia lapsed back into reality, tears trickling down her face. "I will find you, Spike!" she whispered as she rose from the ground. With a determined look on her face and a powerful stride, Nadia made her way back to the hotel.

*4*

"Are you sure there's no abandoned bars around here?" Nadia asked cuttingly as the terrified cashier trembled before her. Her face was that of a vampire's, her clothes were streaked with blood, and dead bodies lay in piles around her. "N-n-no, miss. No b-b-bars around here that I know of," he said in an accented voice. Nadia snarled at him and grabbed his throat, pulling him across the counter. "You had better not be lying, asshole!" she growled and turned to go, dragging him along with her. 

She pulled him up the stairs, kicking away dead bodies and twisting the necks of whoever came out of their rooms. Kicking open the door of the room she and Spike had shared, she threw him on the floor with a "Don't move or I'll break your bloody neck," and began sorting through the piles of clothes that lay everywhere. The short, chunky cashier began to pray, and Nadia glared at him. "Shut up!" she screamed angrily. "He's not going to help you!" 

The cashier whimpered and wiped sweat from his face as Nadia pulled a pair of purple vinyl jeans from the pile and lay them on the unmade bed. "What's your name?" Nadia asked cuttingly. "J-J-Joseph," the cashier replied shakily. Nadia's face saddened and her vampire features disappeared. "You're lucky," she whispered to Joseph. "You have my brother's name, so I'll let you live." Joseph began to cry in relief and looked at Nadia as she threw a black bustier on the bed beside the pants. "Oh, thank you, so much, miss. I'm terrible grateful, miss. I have kids, and a wife, and..." A glare from Nadia shut him up mid-sentence. 

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the sink. "Call the police," she called to Joseph, "and tell them you need to know where there are abandoned bars." Joseph coughed. "Call t-the police?" Nadia grabbed a towel and shoved it under the running water. "Yes, the police!" she cried. "Are you deaf?" Joseph got up and walked to the phone. "What do I say if they ask why?" he questioned. Nadia picked up the towel and washed the blood from her body. "Tell them you daughter ran away to one. You heard it from her friend." Joseph nodded and dialed the operator. "_Si. Necesito el numero de la policia en Cancun. Si, tengo un papel y un boligrafo..."_ Nadia listened to his voice trail off as she brushed her hair into a braid. 

When she came out, naked, Joseph was just hanging up the phone. He turned around, his mouth open to say something, but the words choked in his throat. "What?" Nadia asked, irritated. "Haven't you ever seen a naked girl before?" Joseph nodded. Nadia shrugged and began to dress in the outfit she had chosen. "Well, what did the police say?" Joseph started and stared at the floor. "They, uh, said there's a bar out on _Calle Hija_ that went out of business a long time ago." Nadia pulled on her boots and glanced up at him. "Listen to me Joseph. If you want to live, you had better do everything I tell you, okay? I won't take any bloody crap from you. One whimper, one protest, one thing done wrong, and I will kill you, brother's name or not." Joseph nodded. "Yes. I will do as you say." "Good!" Nadia exclaimed and stood up. "Where's your car?"

*5* 

Nadia and Joseph stared at the road that led up to the remains of the _El Alacran_ bar. Nadia stared at the doors, noticing the six minions that guarded the door, then mentally scanned the rooms for Drusilla and Spike, locating them in the basement. She realized that Drusilla didn't know of her presence, given to the fact that Drusilla was too angry to notice much else. Nadia sighed in relief and turned to Joseph. 

"Listen carefully. We have to move fast, that bitch might decide to send me another dream anytime, and if she does, I'm screwed. That means you're dead, lover. I'm going to go get rid of these guards. The second I do, bring the kerosene and pour it all around the building, as well as on the walls, then wait for me outside. When I come out, light the building as fast as you can and help me bolt the doors." She paused and read his mind to be certain he knew what to do. 

"Don't worry about any vampires coming out, I've scanned the rooms and there's only a little bit of them. I can kill them all easily. If a girl comes out with brown hair and a red tank top, use this." Nadia handed him a gun. "This won't kill her..." Joseph said doubtfully. "I know," Nadia said bluntly. "But it will kill you." Joseph looked at her in horror. Nadia looked at him with a faint hint of pity and spoke more kindly. "It would be better to kill yourself than to live to see what she will do to you, Joseph." He nodded slowly. "I understand." She picked up an antique axe from the car floor. "Good," Nadia said and with a smile of encouragement, opened the car door and began walking up the road.

Killing the guards was easy, even without the help of her psychic powers. Nadia didn't dare use any of her incredible mind attacks, fearful that Drusilla would notice her presence. She only had to swing the axe three times, beheading two minions with each swing. Nadia motioned for Joseph to do his duty and slipped inside the door to the bar. 

The rooms were dark and smelled of cigarette smoke and fresh blood. Nadia tiptoed across the bar part of the building and walked into a hall, looking for an entrance to the basement. A minion came out of a doorway carrying the corpse of a teenage girl. The minion saw Nadia and just as he opened his mouth to scream, she grabbed his throat and snarled "Not another word, or your throat is cut!" He shut his mouth quickly and dropped the corpse. 

Nadia smiled and pulled his head close to her mouth. "Where's Spike?" she asked. The minion swallowed hard and gasped. "In the basement, through that door!" Nadia released him and opened the door he pointed at. The minion turned to leave, but Nadia stopped him and smiled. "By the way, asshole, I lied!" she cried as she cut his head off. Still smiling, Nadia walked through the door and down the stairs through the basement.

She felt Spike's pain as she neared the end of the stairs. Twenty of Drusilla's minions stood in a half circle with their backs to her, surrounding Drusilla and Spike, who was still chained. He was bruised all over his chest, back and face, blood streamed from his nose and mouth and oozed from the many cuts the whip had given him. Scars from crosses and holy water crisscrossed his body. 

Nadia stifled her anger and waited for the right moment to strike, watching Drusilla for the first time in person. Drusilla was pacing in front of Spike, her black hair streaming behind her. "My Spike, why can't you forget about that silly kitten? Has she put a spell on you? That bad, bad kitten will be punished!" She caressed Spike's cheek, then stuck her finger in a cut, making him wince in pain. "I will kill her tonight, it is decided. Mistress Moon says that all bad kittens will be punished. I get to have the fun of hurting the bad kitten." Nadia growled under her breath. 

Drusilla looked up at Spike and licked his cheek. "Do you love your Princess, my Spike?" Spike shuddered and glowered at her. "I thought I did...once. But I don't anymore. I love Nadia. Anyway, ya left me for a chaos demon!" Drusilla scowled and spun around and around in front of him, humming a tune. "Lovely moon, lovely stars, what shall Princess do...." She stopped suddenly and cocked her head to the side. "What? But Princess wants to keep her Spike. Ohhh!" Drusilla danced up to Spike. 

"My Spike, I have to kill you now. Mistress Moon says that you don't want me anymore, but I shouldn't care! I will just go find my Daddy!" Drusilla pulled a railroad spike out from under her skirt. "I was saving this to kill the bad kitten with, but it's metal sings for your blood."

Nadia jumped up and ran down the rest of the stairs as Drusilla raised her arm to stab Spike's heart. Drusilla and the minions turned and looked at her in surprise. Spike raised his head and smiled weakly. "My Nadia..." he whispered as he passed out. Nadia, taking advantage of the situation, used her mental power to pull the railroad spike out of the stunned Drusilla's hand. 

Nadia chanted a spell quickly and waved her hand, causing the spike to fly through the air swiftly above their heads. With a flick of her wrist, Nadia ordered the spike to run itself through the circle of vampires. Drusilla watched in anger as all her minions turned to dust, then glared at Nadia. Stomping her foot, Drusilla let out a scream of rage. 

"Bad! Bad! Bad kitten! No cakes for you ever again!" Nadia smirked and crossed her arms. "Cut the crap, Drusilla. You will pay dearly for what you have done to _my_ Spike!" Drusilla laughed and walked up to Nadia. "Silly kitten! You can't kill a daughter of the Mistress Moon!" Nadia felt her face change and she smiled at Drusilla. "Wanna bet?" She reached out and slapped Drusilla's cheek as hard as she could. Drusilla fell to the ground, whimpering. Nadia strode up to her and kicked her stomach. "This is just a taste of what I will do to you!" To Nadia's surprise, Drusilla began to laugh. Slowly, she stood up and faced Nadia.

*6*

Drusilla's black eyes glowed slightly as her face changed into that of a vampire. Nadia felt her brain begin to tighten as Drusilla began a staggering mind attack on her. Nadia's brain began to burn, then the world turned black as her mind and body seared with pain. She fell to the floor, biting her lips until blood poured from her mouth. Faintly, she heard Drusilla laugh. Suddenly, a vision of Spike came through the darkness, his words echoing through her agonizing pain. "_I love Nadia! She is my moon and my stars!" _Nadia smiled slightly and drew all her strength to her. "I will be with you again, my dearest!" she whispered. 

Nadia gathered all her innermost power and focused on Drusilla. "I am stronger than you, bitch!" she cried out to her foe. "I am the Daughter of Lillith!" She felt an immense power surge in her, one that threatened to eat her whole if she didn't release it. Nadia's eyes glowed blood red as she reached out with her mind and let it all come out, channeling the power into Drusilla's brain. Drusilla screamed in pain as the power entered her mind and ate away at her own. She grabbed her head and screamed as blood began to stream out of her nose, mouth and ears. Nadia continued to release the power within her until she was dizzy. She fell to the floor, exhausted, her own nose bleeding, and watched in victory as Drusilla collapsed. 

Whether she was dead or unconscious, Nadia didn't check to find out. She crawled over to her axe that she dropped and pulled herself up, using it as a cane. Nadia hobbled over to Spike and used the very last of her mental power to release him. He fell into her arms, and she began to cry with relief. Slowly but surely, she pulled him up the stairs and out of the building. 

Joseph ran out from behind a tree as Nadia and Spike fell out the door. "Light...the...building..." Nadia whispered to him. He lit a match and set it to the side of the bar. Nadia and Joseph watched as the flame grew from a small light into a blazing flame of glory. Nadia motioned for Joseph to go get the car, and he obeyed quickly. While she waited, she stroked Spike's bruised forehead. "My love..." she whispered. "Please wake up." Spike lay completely still. "Spike? Please, please don't die." 

A car screeched up beside them and Joseph climbed out. "Let's get him in the car," Joseph said with a grunt as he helped Nadia push Spike into the backseat. Nadia climbed in after him and looked up at the sky. "It's almost daylight!" she shrieked. Joseph glanced back at her and turned on the car. "I know an abandoned factory down the road where you two can hide." Nadia smiled gratefully at him, then looked at the floor. "Why are you doing this? You could just leave us here and we'd die, you know." He smiled back at her. "It would be a shame to have wasted the whole night saving someone and then lose him, wouldn't it?" "Joseph, I'm sorry for treating you so meanly when we first met. Thank you." Nadia's and Joseph's eyes locked and they both smiled at each other as the car stopped in front of the factory.

*7*

Nadia lay beside Spike later that day. Joseph had already left after helping her and Spike into the factory. She looked down at him and ran her finger along his jaw line. Her heart filled with sadness as she realized that he wouldn't live.

She closed her eyes as tears spilled over her cheeks. "How could this have happened?" she thought miserably. "Just as I found him..." "_Nadia!_" a voice called out. Nadia opened her eyes and sat up quickly. "Who's there?" she cried, looking around her. "Over here darling_,"_ a voice called out behind her. Nadia turned to see a cloaked figure standing above her. "Mother Lillith!" Nadia cried in joy, and ran to embrace her, but ran right through the woman. "I am only here in spirit, my dear," Lillith said sadly, and walked over to a sobbing Nadia. 

"Oh Mother, I have failed in my mission to destroy the Slayer! I missed my chance in killing her and let my love be captured! I can't even save him!" Lillith clucked her tongue. "Nadia, the time was not right for the Slayer to die. As for William the Bloody, you did all you could." Nadia turned to face her mother. "I do not wish to remain on Earth if Spike isn't with me!" Lillith smiled. "But he will be with you, my daughter. That is why I am here. I know how it is to love a man, then lose him, and I will not let the same thing happed to you." 

Lillith walked over to Spike and lay her hand on his forehead. "Since your brother died, my dear, you have been without a bodyguard. Not that you really need one, of course, but I think it would be best if someone was always around to care for you. William will do quite nicely, I think." Nadia stopped crying and looked at her mother in gratitude. "I thank you, Mother Lillith." "I also think that this bodyguard needs to be more of an asset to you than a hindrance, Nadia. I will give him a little extra power. Not any powers that are comparable to yours, of course, but just enough to allow him to help you out." 

With that, Lillith began to glow. "How about the power to read the minds of persons close to him, the power to send telepathic messages to you only, and -let's see- a little bit of telekinesis." The light enveloping Lillith radiated onto Spike, then disappeared. Lillith smiled. "Well, my daughter, that is done. Now I must heal him. Come and lay next to him, Nadia, so I can heal you too. I can sense your exhaustion." Nadia did as she was told and Lillith placed her hands on Nadia's and Spike's hearts. She began to chant, and Nadia began to feel sleepy. "Goodbye my daughter," Lillith called out as Nadia drifted into unconsciousness.

*8*

Spike woke up feeling like he had just had the best sleep of his life. He sighed and stretched as he looked around him. "Where th' bloody 'ell am I?" he thought aloud. "Shit!" Spike cried as he remembered the events of the night before. He looked around frantically, searching for Nadia. His body heaved in happiness as he located he asleep beside him. Spike reached over and shook her arm. "Nadia, wake up!" he whispered. 

Her eyelids fluttered as she awakened, then opened wide as she realized that she had fallen asleep. "Mother Lillith?" she cried out, then looked up into Spike's face. "Spike!" Nadia howled as she hugged him tightly. "You're awake!" Spike grinned and hugged her back. "I know. I feel like I've been sleeping for a bloody year! What 'appened?" Nadia told him about Lillith's coming to his rescue and the gifts she had given him. Spike's mouth shrank into an O as he heard of his new powers. "Wow," he said quietly. His face grew serious. 

"Nadia, wha' about Drusilla?" Nadia looked at the floor as she recounted Drusilla's fate. Spike pressed his lips together and stroked Nadia's hair. "She needed t' die, sweets," he said seriously. "Drusilla was nothing but a very dangerous child. She wouldn't 'ave stopped until we both were dead." Nadia smiled. "I know, luv." The two vampires held each other for a moment before Spike stood up. "Well sweets, I'm 'ungry. What do you say to a bath, dinner and a trying out of my new powers?" 

Nadia smiled up at him and scrambled to her feet. "I'd say, let's go!" Spike took her hand and the two lovers walked out into the starry Mexican night, happier than they had ever been before.


End file.
